Computing devices are increasing in technological ability wherein such devices can provide a plurality of functionality within a limited device-space. Computing devices can be, but not limited to, mobile communication devices, desktop computers, laptops, cell phones, PDA, pagers, tablets, messenger devices, hand-helds, pocket translators, bar code scanners, smart phones, scanners, portable handheld scanners, and any other computing device that allows data interaction. Although each device employs a specific function for a user, devices have been developing to allow overlapping functionality in order to appeal to consumer needs. In other words, computing devices have incorporated a plurality of features and/or applications such that the devices have invaded one another's functionality. For example, cell phones can provide cellular service, phonebooks, calendars, games, voicemail, paging, web browsing, video capture, image capture, voice memos, voice recognition, high-end mobile phones (e.g., smartphones becoming increasingly similar to portable computers/laptops in features and functionality), etc.
As a result, personal computing devices have incorporated a variety of techniques and/or methods for inputting information. Personal computing devices facilitate entering information employing devices such as, but not limited to, keyboards, keypads, touch pads, touch-screens, speakers, stylus' (e.g., wands), writing pads, etc. However, input devices such as keypads, speakers and writing pads bring forth user personalization deficiencies in which each user can not utilize the data entry technique (e.g., voice, and/or writing) similarly. For example, consumers employing writing recognition in the United States can write in English, yet have distinct and/or different letter variations.
Furthermore, computing devices can be utilized to communicate data or data interactions inputted via such above-described techniques. For instance, a user can use a desktop sharing application in order to share his or her computer screen which allows others to see/view the substantially similar information and/or interactions. In another example, a laptop can be used with a projector to communicate and/or display data to a group of individuals in a meeting. Still further, a PDA can be used with a display device (e.g., projector, television, flat-panel, monitor, etc.) to present a slide show while using a laser pointer to provide guidance on particular points. With the amount of data available, input techniques and communicating such data or interactions with data can be an essential aspect of functionality for devices, applications, hardware, and the like. Additionally, adapting computing devices or retrofitting computing devices to enhance input and data sharing techniques can be a difficult and costly venture.